The CEO and The Massuse
by DavidAlatriste
Summary: (Tyzula) Ty Lee decides to date a customer from work and a new world opens for both of them


I'm the manager of the Ember Island Eel Hounds and my prompt was my OTP (Tyzula) going on a first date. My prompts were Love, Amber, Spirit, spring and the phrase "'Do not dwell in the past, do not dream of the future, concentrate the mind on the present moment," from Buddha. Word Count: 2,108

Ty Lee was used to getting hit on by the clients of the spa she worked in; they were all businessmen with huge egos who believed the world was theirs.

What she would never have believed is that she would get hit on by her favorite client: Azula Derwall. She was famous for being the CEO of a stock company that made millions in every market it entered. She appeared in the covers of magazines because of her knack for investing in startup companies that would make her even more millions just by being a co-owner.

Ty Lee couldn't keep herself away from those amber eyes. Though she had been in love several times, she couldn't say for sure what she felt for the woman that visited the spa every Wednesday and Friday at precisely three o'clock.

Ty Lee was flattered when Azula asked for her by name after their first massage session and gladly attended to her; Ty Lee welcomed casual conversation and Azula always had the most interesting topics. Ty Lee had to admit she admired anyone that could build up all that tension in their back and not go every day for a long massage.

The first session, Ty Lee was so shocked by the knots in Azula's back that she actually poked the woman to see if she was real; her shoulders were steel hard with all the tension she had built up. Ty Lee had to resort to her nerve attacks to get the muscles to relax. She apologized to Azula, but she said that she actually liked it. She said she would be back, leaving a tip so big Ty Lee was surprised when she cashed it in.

One day, the session started as usual, with Ty Lee going straight for the nerves and Azula starting to talk.

"So tell me, Miss Perfect. How did you get so good at this?" Azula was on her stomach while Ty Lee was working the middle section of her back.

"Well, thank you, ma'am. But I wouldn't call myself good at this. I'm glad you think it's good. Others could complain about this kind of treatment." Ty Lee was thankful the CEO couldn't see her blushing into a tomato.

"I dare the man who would complain of your lovely hands to say it to my face so I can string him up from the highest of places." Azula sounded like she was quoting from something, but Ty Lee had no idea what.

"I doubt that's necessary," Ty Lee giggled. Azula tried to turn around, but the nerve attack was still in effect.

"Is there something you need?" Ty Lee asked, trying to get the oil off her hands.

"Your phone number and dinner with you," Azula said bluntly. Ty Lee just stood there frozen, not believing what she had just heard.

"Sorry, what?" Ty Lee murmured, the heat on her face making her sweat along her hairline.

"Forget it. You must have someone, judging by how beautiful and amazing you are. Never mind." Azula just settled down waiting for the effect of the attack to pass.

"What! No! I'm just surprised you asked me out given who you are. You were on the cover of Forbes last month! Someone as accomplished as you must have something better to do than to spend an evening with a masseuse," Ty Lee said looking at the floor.

"No, I don't. The people I meet are either boring or stupid. But you're different. I can't quite put my finger on how, but I feel I could find out if I asked you out. Should you be available, given what a beautiful sight you are." Ty Lee rushed to get Azula's phone, unlocked it, wrote her number, and saved it under the name "Ty".

"So, tomorrow at eight?" Azula asked after putting her phone away.

"Sure. It's a date, then!" Ty Lee could barely hide her nervousness as Azula recovered muscle control. Getting up, Azula took slightly longer than necessary to cover her well-built body with a towel.

"Go to the Manser 56. There will be a reservation under the name Derwall. I'll do my best to get there at eight and not later, but feel free to put anything on my tab if I don't show up," said Azula, getting dressed. Reluctantly, Ty Lee took her leave so she could do so in private.

"Sure, see you tomorrow," was the only thing Ty Lee was able to say before closing the door quickly so she wouldn't stumble into something she couldn't get out of. For some reason Azula always made her nervous.

And here she was, in an incredibly fancy restaurant in the nice side of town, at a table that must have been the best in the house. Ty Lee asked for a bottle of wine to calm herself. When asked if she had any preferences she just answered "get a strong one, please."

Azula was already 15 minutes late and Ty Lee had started to expect her phone to vibrate with a message from Azula saying she wouldn't make it and that she would reschedule for another day when she showed up, dressed to kill with a beautiful long black dress that hugged her body, her exposed leg making Ty Lee almost drop her glass of wine.

"Sorry I'm late, I had a last moment thing," Azula said earnestly. "I see you've introduced yourself to the wines here. I've always told Anton that he should get a bigger variety than French and Maltese, but does he ever listen to me?"

"Anton? Like Anton Manser, the owner and chef of this place? You know him?" Ty Lee asked, surprised, forgetting the status of her date.

"I paid for this place, so I should," Azula replied like it was nothing.

"You own Manser 56?" Ty Lee asked. She knew Azula had money, but not that she owned one of the best restaurants this side of the sea.

"I don't own it. The wine thing wouldn't be a problem if this was my place. I made a deal with Anton: a table exclusively for me and those I might bring here and 40% of the profits. He was so happy when heard he was getting the 60% side of the deal that he signed blindly, not noticing the part that said that no matter how much I ordered or how many people I brought, I wouldn't get charged for a thing. I could literally feed everyone in my company here and he would have feed them for free," Azula said with pride as Ty Lee gaped at the smarts of the woman in front of her.

"So you get the profits of the most expensive place in the city and you get to eat for free? That's impressive. The most impressive thing I have is that I once faced a tiger and didn't get scratched." Ty Lee truly felt that wasn't nearly as impressive.

"40% isn't that much," said Azula. "And I find that tiger story more impressive than anything I have to tell. I'm sure that's an interesting story." Azula's smile had Ty Lee floating smoothly through the rest of the date. All her other dates had been awkward and had been a relief when they were finally over, even when they had led to other dates and even relationships.

With Azula the night flew by and it was almost midnight when Ty Lee realized she needed to wake up for work the next day, but a part of her didn't want the date with such an interesting person to ever end.

"So there is this phrase from Buddha that I keep as personal motto for every time I get asked about missed opportunities like seeing the world or some business that wasn't as successful," said Azula, sipping her wine. "'Do not dwell in the past, do not dream of the future, concentrate the mind on the present moment'. That is so true! So many people get haunted with the could've and the should've or what might have happened that they are afraid to take a chance to win big and they get bogged down and feel sorry for themselves, when later they see they should've taken the risk."

"I agree," said Ty Lee. "Their auras get so awful due to their own guilt that they are completely cut off from the energy of the universe and become imbalanced. They go into this awful rampage where they upset the balance of others around them and the world becomes so sad because they need to share their unhappiness with the world..." Ty Lee caught herself. She'd just ruined her wonderful night by doing her weird aura thing.

"So, you believe that people can bend the energy with how they feel. Said energy comes from the Sprits and is what this universe is made off? Interesting," said Azula, noticing Ty Lee seemed down.

"You can say it. It's stupid," said Ty Lee, getting up. "It was a wonderful night but I feel you've just seen I'm not exactly a normal person with my set of beliefs."

As she turned to leave Azula grabbed her by the wrist, stopping her dead in her tracks."Never put words in someone's mouth that they've never said. It's almost as poorly mannered as never defending what you believe. It's quite interesting. You'd be surprised the kind of stuff some businessmen believe in. I'll take you home."

Azula got up and got so close to Ty Lee she could feel her warm breath on her skin. "Let's go, shall we?" The valet got her car before they were out the Lee was astonished as the red convertible collection car rolled up. She'd seen it in movies, and it was even more impressive in real life.

The ride home was a blur after Azula let her hair down into the wind. Ty Lee was hypnotized with how beautifully it waved. She always wore hers in a braid since it was so hard to get it to look well, but now she regretted she couldn't take the time to fix it and have something to show Azula.

They got there in no time but Ty Lee couldn't remember telling Azula her address.

"How did we get here?" asked Ty Lee.

"You murmured it when I was driving down the highway. You also mentioned something about my hair." Ty Lee was certain her shame and her feelings for the rich woman were making her glow red in the night.

Ty Lee left the car, walked to the entrance of her building and turned around. "I really had a wonderful-" she was stopped by Azula's lips crashing into hers with such passion Ty Lee could only open her mouth to Azula's tongue and feel her breath as Azula nibbled on her lower lip, pulling it with her as she broke away.

"I really would like for this night to go on," Azula said with a fire that burned through her eyes with such intensity Ty Lee was lost in its beauty.

"Me too, but I have work tomorrow and…" Azula leaned in and started to tenderly kiss Ty Lee's neck. "I really…neeed…toooo…ah spirits….get up early tomorrow. Ty Lee had never been kissed like this. She became undone so fast it was like she didn't have a say on the matter.

"When's your day off?" whispered Azula, caressing Ty Lee's neck with her lips.

"Sundays and Mondays." Ty Lee couldn't think straight, her senses were being overwhelmed with Azula's smell and the feeling of her lips on her neck and her hand on her hips as Azula brought her close and looked into her eyes.

"Sunday and Monday you'll be mine and we'll make up for this lost night. Shall we?" Azula purred. Ty Lee wavered in her decision to just go to bed; she knew she would be seeing this in her dreams, not that she minded.

When Ty Lee leaned up to kiss Azula like her life depended on it, Azula smirked into the kiss but corresponded the passion before letting her go. "Don't even dare to touch yourself. We'll work on that for two days straight so don't you worry. It will be worth the wait."

Azula hopped into her car and left so fast that by the time Ty Lee reacted to the warm spring night breeze that blew she was alone as is she were just standing there doing nothing.

Ty Lee had to admit it: she had fallen for Azula and nothing would change the need she felt to be hers as soon as possible.


End file.
